


A Weird University Life

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Sleepy Boys Inc, The Dream Team - Fandom, TheDerpCrew, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crushes, Demons, Dorms, Fairies, Gay, Implied divorce, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Magic School, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Witchcraft, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: A new year has just started at UFGS, and that means more friends, more drama, and more... Crushes?OrAn alternate universe where youtubers are different magic species that all go to college together.-3rd person POV that switches between multiple characters, YouTube groups crossover, and lots of gay shit.
Relationships: relationships added as the story progresses - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Weird University Life

Chilled's POV

Anthony anxiously fiddled with his backpack as the city bus slowed to a stop. It was his first day of college and he could barely breathe. His dad had only recently told him that he was "gifted" and decided to send him away to a boarding school so he could learn all about his special abilities and how to control them. 

It was all so overwhelming. Turning eighteen only to have your dad say, "hey, by the way, you have actually been a mage your whole life and can do magic and shit! I had just decided not to tell you until you were an adult!" Like, what the fuck? Anthony still couldn't wrap his head around it. 

The bus speakers announced his stop and the brunette took a deep breath before standing and swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He grabbed his suitcase full of the essentials and made his way onto the sidewalk. A lump caught in his throat when he spotted the place he'd be staying for the next four years. The campus was huge! 

A big sign hung above the main door, welcoming freshman to "UFGS" and a smaller sign stood next to the intricate wooden door that Anthony couldn't quite read from the sidewalk. He glanced around in hopes of seeing anyone else headed towards the University, but had no such luck. Maybe that was a good thing? 

Gulping down his anxiety, Anthony tried to regain his typically cheerful personality. His feet carried him to the entrance as his suitcase trailed behind him. He made his way to the welcoming desk and was greeted by a slightly older woman with a purple streak in her long brown hair. The girl smiled when she spotted him.

"Hi, welcome to UFGS! Could I have your name?" Her voice was joyful as she greeted him.

"Anthony," the mage answered a bit awkwardly. "Uh, Anthony Bubger." The upperclassman immediately sifted through some obviously alphabetically sorted papers before coming across what she was looking for. She scanned the sheet and grabbed something from a box beside her. 

"Here you go. This is your schedule and a map of the campus," she started, handing Anthony the paper she was holding. "And this is your room key. It's on the second floor. Take a left off of the stairs and it should be on the right, I believe. You'll be rooming with an upperclassman named Ryan, but don't be intimidated. I think you'll like him."

Anthony took the keycard given to him and nodded in understanding, briefly glancing over the map. "Um... So the stairs are which direction again?" The greeter just smiled and pointed to her right. 

"Down the hall on the right. If you need any more help, don't be afraid to ask. My name is Minx and I'll be here for the next few hours if you need me," she gladly responded. Anthony nodded again and quickly thanked her before walking off in the direction she pointed, looking over his room key. The number 115 was easily visible across the front and he repeated it to himself. 

Ascending the stairs and turning left like he was told, he looked around until he spotted the correct room number. Swiping his key card on the door, Anthony heard a small click and opened it to a very tidy little room. 

There was a twin size bed on either side of the room and he couldn't help but notice how a lot of the furniture was placed up against the walls instead of in the center of the dorm. The bed on the left side already had a second pillow and warm comforter, a couple thick books and small items on the bedside table. Respecting that side was taken, Anthony strode over to the bed on the right and tossed his backpack onto the mattress. 

He let out a sigh but noticed something in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to look at it, he spied a sticky note on his bedside table. The handwriting was slightly messy but still legible.

"Hello. Feel free to do whatever you want with this side of the room but please do not move any of the furniture or leave things on the floor. I have memorized this layout and would have no difficulty with the way it currently is. Thank you for understanding. -Ohm" 

Anthony tilted his head slightly at the strange request but shrugged it off as his roommate probably having OCD or something. He hummed quietly and started to unpack. 

Having tucked all of his clothes in the dresser and placing a few personal items on his nightstand, he laid his backpack on the bed and pushed his suitcase underneath it. His laptop was set on the mattress as well before he went to put his hygiene products in the bathroom. Even the bathroom sink was organized by left and right side, he noticed. The items on the left were placed perfectly spaced apart and the shampoo in the shower was also lined up in a specific position.

He furrowed his brows and faintly frowned. Maybe having such a neat roommate would be a bad thing. He was never very good at keeping things completely clean and definitely didn't put everything back in the same spot each time he used it. 

Anthony sighed as he wondered what his roommate would act like in person. Was he going to be a germaphobe too? That would probably get annoying real fast. Reminding himself that he didn't have to worry about that quite yet, Anthony decided to go explore the campus while he had the chance. 

He was sure to stuff his key card into his pocket before gathering up his map and schedule, heading out the door. The stairs weren't far from his dorm so it wasn't hard to find his way downstairs again. His feet moved slowly while he looked over the map, not wanting to bump into anything. Looking up from the paper, Anthony spotted Minx talking to another freshman. He couldn't help but stare in amazement for a moment.

The boy looked around his age with curly brown hair and a fairly pale complexion. But what really caught his attention was a pair of tiny red horns that peeked out from his slightly messy hair, and upon further inspection, a very thin red tail wrapped around one of his legs. 

Anthony gaped at the strange creature. He'd grown up attending a normal public school with only other completely human looking people, and had only heard about magic species in fantasy books or Greek mythology. It was so cool to see one in person. Granted, the boy did appear mostly human aside from those small features. 

Anthony noticed the girl from earlier, Minx, point in his direction and quickly diverted his gaze, burying his face in his map. He could feel his face warming up and wasn't sure if it was just embarrassment or... Something else. His stomach was churning, but inside of his chest he could feel a fluttering sensation.

~  
George's POV

George hummed silently to himself as his feet calmly hit the pavement. There were a few people in his line of site as he approached the familiar building. A small smile graced his lips and he adjusted the strap of his dufflebag. As much as he enjoyed his summer back in Britain, George had to admit that he missed the place.

His eyes scanned the iconic school symbol above the huge double doors, trailing down to read the sign posted outside. 'Welcome freshman!' Was sprawled across the front in bold letters that seemed maybe a little too exciting for a university. The second he stepped on the tiles of the entry corridor, a familiar voice greeted him happily. 

"Welcome back George!" The brunette smiled brightly at the upperclassman. "How was your time back in the UK?"

"Eh, same as usual. I enjoyed seeing my family though. It's hard not to get homesick for the first week before and after each semester," George walked up to the foldable table. "By any chance, do you know who will be rooming with me now that Jack graduated?" 

"Technically I do, but I don't think I could memorize the room of every new student," Minx laughed softly. "I could look it up if you're really curious. I don't think they've arrived yet. What number is your room again?"

"147, but you don't have to waste time looking for it."

"It's really not a big deal. Every room number is very blatantly written on the top of each schedule. It shouldn't be hard to find." Minx reasoned, flitting through the small box of papers. She made a small "ah ha" once she found it and pulled out the sheet. "It says his name is Nick and he's listed in the demon class. He's ranked as a level C from his application."

George sighed and set his bag down on the table to roll his shoulders. "It seems like every other student here is demon class. And he's a level C? At least he's not like level F or something."

"George, you're only a level B. I don't think you can talk shit about that," Minx chuckled. 

"That's just because my powers are all crap to begin with. It's not my fault that my parents are probably the worst class in existence." George rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least you HAVE powers. The majority of the world are just humans with no special gift to their name." 

"Yeah, yeah. I shouldn't be insecure about my class and whatnot. Anyways, do you have my schedule for this year or just the freshman?" 

"I have them all. They're just in a separate pile," Minx allowed him the change of subject, sifting though the very small pile of upperclassman schedules. Just for those that left campus for the summer, as all the others had already received their schedules. 

George briefly scanned the paper, smiling when he saw his flight class. Professor Watson had always been his favorite. He loved talking with him about his family back home, as they were two of the only people from Europe in the whole university, even if one of them was actually a teacher. 

"Thanks, Minx. I saw a couple people outside so I'm probably just gonna head up to my room now. Good luck with all the new kids," he chuckled softly and picked his bag back up, folding his schedule. The wave he offered was short as two unfamiliar girls had made their way inside. 

The duffel was tossed to the floor as George collapsed against the fairly soft twin-sized mattress. He wrapped the sheets around himself with a contented sigh. God, even though it was only around six pm back in England jet lag was still taking a heavy toll on him. A short nap couldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I am practically incapable of maintaining a real update schedule since I only write whenever I get inspiration for something, so comments are highly encouraged! While you wait for an update, please feel free to ask questions about this universe or any of the characters in the comments and I'll try to answer anything that doesn't apply directly to an important future plot point. 
> 
> Here's a list of people that I currently have a profile for in this universe: ChilledChaos, Zeroyalviking, Georgenotfound, Sapnap, Dream, MangaMinx(not JustaMinx), Philza Minecraft, JohnPage/Smarty, TomFawkes, AphexArcade, H2ODelirious, Vanoss, Smii7y, Kryoz, Ohmwrecker, Cartoonz, and DeadSquirrel  
> You can ask about any of them at any point! Thanks for your patience. 0v0


End file.
